


In The Stillness

by Baebadook



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dealing With Loss, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One of My Favorites, Pike is so strong and I love her so much, SHE'S A MONSTAH, The Search For Grog, i want to hug the entire group and hold them forever, spoilers for the ending of campaign 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baebadook/pseuds/Baebadook
Summary: Pike watches over Scanlan following the after effects of the Wish spell.Takes place during The Search for Grog.





	In The Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY. I /JUST/ finished binge-watching the entirety of Campaign 1 the other day, and following that up instantly with The Search for Grog just gave me SO MANY FEELS GAAH.
> 
> That, combined with this tumblr post: https://nottmygoblindaughter.tumblr.com/post/183015222781/i-have-a-mighty-need-for-a-pikelan-fic-about-pike 
> 
> made me want to write up this -very hurriedly made- ficlet. UUuuh it's not beta'd or anything, like the rest of my works haha, but I hope that it's okay none the less!
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s stressful enough when your best friend has their soul sucked from their body and sent off to another plane, even more so when another friend can barely function after attempting dangerous magic to find your said best friend’s soul.

Pike sighs deeply, puffing some loose strands of white hair out of her face as she does so. The rest of the group had scattered to do this and that, and they left Scanlan in Pike’s ever capable hands- quite literally, at the moment. She carries Scanlan bridal-style in her arms to the inn they’re staying at while in Vasselheim. Preparing and gathering all information and supplies they can so that they can make the journey to Pandamonium. It sounds like it’s going to be particularly rough, and she finds herself mentally kicking herself for the third time that day. She should’ve intervened before Grog had picked a card out of the Deck.

Regardless, what’s done was done.

In a true testament to just how fatigued he must be, Scanlan stayed relatively silent on the journey to his room, content with being carried by the Cleric.

The rooms were already paid-in-full, or offered for free, really. Apparently saving not only the city but the  _ entire world _ of Exandria got you some favours. She presses him down gently into the mattress of his room and turns, coming to a stop when he lets out a noise of protest. Or perhaps distress even. The sounds bring a pang to her heart, sad to see her usually overly charismatic Bard reduced to such a state. But it also makes some pride swell in her chest; the lengths upon which he went to get an inkling as to where their friend’s essence lay. Even Allura had been impressed- and that was saying something.

“Don’t worry Scanlan, I’ll be right back. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He manages a smile at the very least, and she hurries over across the hall to her own room, grabbing a nightgown and anything else that she might need in a jiffy.

“Okay okay okay, let’s get you into bed now.” She says on return, stepping over to his dresser. It takes a bit of effort to get him in and out of clothes. He’s not completely immobile, but was tapped enough that she has to do the bulk of the work.

“You smell good.” Scanlan says, or tries to anyways, head pressed into the crook where Pike’s neck and shoulder meets as she helps him shimmy into his night pants. It’s not a flirt, or a cheesy come-on, just a statement; she smiles to herself.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

She helps him to the communal bathroom at the end of the hall and waits out in the hall while he does his business. Then she puts him into bed, pillow thoroughly fluffed and blankets snug. It occurs to her then that she’s still fully dressed in her armor, so she sets to work toeing off her boots and undoing clasps. She could’ve done it in her own room, but it’s  _ so damn tedious _ , and she’s worried about Scanlan being on his own for too long.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees him dutifully turn his head the other way to face the wall the bed is pressed up against. What would be a decent, if somewhat cramped space for a larger humanoid, was rather perfect for two Gnomes to be comfortable in. And while it wasn’t really a concern of hers at the moment, she’s touched at the gesture nonetheless.

Once she’s dressed in her nightgown she goes about blowing out the candles in the room before climbing up into bed next to Scanlan, making sure to take the outer edge so he won’t accidentally roll out of bed and hurt himself in the middle of the night.

“Thanks for helping me out Pikey,” Scanlan says. Really it comes out as barely legible, but she gets the gist anyways. She finds his hand amongst the blankets and threads their fingers together. Smiling in the darkness of the room. A sliver of moonlight peaks it’s way through the window curtains and splashes the wooden floorboards with a dash of silver color.

“Of course Scanlan. I know you would’ve done the same for me.”

Silence. It’s one of Vox Machina’s greatest enemies as of late. She doesn’t sleep at first. Her mind wanders to the events of the past few days. Grog. Vecna.

Vax.

Even just thinking of his name brings the fresh prickle of tears to the edge of her eyes, a fresh wound that will probably never heal. Though she hadn’t voiced it to the group, the thought of going after Grog without Vax by their side felt strange. Too wrong. A physical embodiment of their loss that they’d never be able to refill again, even with the two companions that had volunteered to go with them earlier that day.

She wasn’t alone. She could hear the gentle muffled weepings of Keyleth the next room over, face no doubt probably stuffed into poor Trinket’s fur. Her heart ached for her. She desperately wanted to help. She was supposed to have all the answers, or at least the means to help people. It was her job, her destiny...but she was at a loss as to how. It was evident that Keyleth wanted space, so she’d give her it, but she still wanted to help her friend.

“I miss Vax.” Scanlan says. She can’t tell if his words are strained because of the effects of the Wish spell, or if he’s getting just as choked up as she is. She squeezes his fingers tighter.

“I do, too.” She sniffles, and wipes at a pesky tear that manages to slip down the side of her cheek.

Seeing Gilmore had been particularly painful. Happy to see them as always, but searching their faces for answers. Not knowing at first that his love had passed. It wasn’t like he had a necklace to feel the pulse, the heartbeat that faded.

With a jolt she drew to a sitting position, mind reeling. The necklaces.  _ Taryon.  _

He had no way of knowing who had lived or died over the course of the past few days, when some of them had fallen only to be revived again. He was probably on pins and needles, unable to contact them or anything.

Not really knowing, or caring what time of day it was in Wildmount, she began hastily preparing a Sending spell.

Scanlan made a light noise next to her, jostled by the sudden movements, and she patted him on the arm before she got up.

“I’m fine, just give me a minute.”

_ Vecna has been slain. Vax...has passed on. The rest of us are okay. We love you. _

The response was almost immediate, and she smiled sadly.

_ Oh my gods. I’m so, so sorry. Give Vex and Keyleth a tight hug for me. I love you all so much. _

Feeling antsy and restless, she did was she did best and prayed to Sarenrae. She drops to her knees at the edge of the bed, grabbing her holy symbol from where it lay on the bedside table and clutching it between her palms.

She prays for Vax, she prays for Grog, for Scanlan. For all of her friends. For people she doesn’t know but who might need the help. She grasps at her necklace until her hands hurt, and clutches her eyes tight to block everything out.

She feels the light touch of her patron at her shoulders, her insides feeling just as warm as Sarenrae’s light, and another tear spills down her cheek.

_ “My child. The burdens you carry are so deep. I am so, so very proud of you, my champion. While your friend may be gone, he will never be forgotten. He has passed on peacefully.” _ The faintest of kisses brush her cheek. “ _ He will be with you always. It is time for you to rest, my child.” _

Her presence fades, but the feelings do not. Feeling the hints of lightness in her limbs, and in her mind, at least for the moment, she crawls back into bed. Curls into Scanlan’s side and threads their fingers together once more.

They sleep.

* * *

While things aren’t instantly better the next day, the permanent weight pressed against her chest seems to have lessened.

“Kaylie wants to go to school.” Scanlan tells her the next day. His words have improved, and while still physically weak, he’s getting around better than the previous day. Pike smiles while she methodically makes the bed and helps him get back into his regular day clothes.

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure she’s going to be great. She’s smart as a whip, that one.” Scanlan preens at the compliment.

“Of course she is- she’s a Shorthalt!”

“Damn right.”

Not really sure where the rest of Vox Machina is at the moment, she proposes that they go downstairs and get some decent breakfast. As if on cue, Scanlan’s stomach growls in agreement.

“Do you want me to carry you again?” She asks.

He sends her a wry smile, “as much as I’d always love to be in your arms, I think I can walk a bit now, with some help.”

She easily loops her arm around his waist, making sure to avoid poking him with any bits of her armor. “Of course.”

-

“I’m sorry Pike,” Scanlan says, almost bashful looking as the make their way out into the hallway of the second story. A confused frown tugs at the corner of her lips.

“What do you mean, what for?”

“Well, as far as first dates go, this isn’t really what I had in mind.” He replies, a hint of a smile curling at his cheeks. It takes her a moment, but then she laughs loudly at that.

“Well I guess that just means we’ll have to go out on another one!”

The wide grin that spreads across his cheeks in response makes it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, I hope you enjoyed it! If you are willing, Kudos and Comments would be very much appreciated! :)
> 
> Come talk to me about Critical Role and DnD and other stuff! http://shakenbaeky.tumblr.com/


End file.
